Falling In Love With Someone I hate? (Demi Lovato & Jennette McCurdy)
by SamAndCaitlynn
Summary: I hate Demi Lovato and she hates me. There is no way I could be in love with her. I'm just using her for sex. Nothing more. Right?


I was getting into the lift. When I noticed my arch nemesis'Demi Lovato' standing there. We hated each other. I knew Demi hated seeing me. But damn I was hot. I noticed how she would drool over me. We didn't speak a word in the lift. We got to the 11th floor when the lift jolted again this time the doors didn't open.

"SHIT!" Demi was now annoyed.

I turned around to look at Demi. "What's wrong with you?"

"Can't you read? It says out of service." Demi over exaggeratedly pointed to the screen and the letters were still rolling across.

"Damn. Why don't you ring the alarm? Its common sense right?" I had a hint of sarcasm in my voice that really annoyed Demi. Obeying me she pushed the yellow button next to the screen. But no answer.

A voice then filled the small space. "Hello how can I help?" A mans voice probably some 30 year old virgin. You know the kind. "Duhh were stuck in a lift? Why else would we have rung the buzzer?" Demi was angry as it is. Then he asks Demi why she rung the emergency buzzer in a lift. Seeing Demi that pissed off. Was super sexy.

"Madam it's not going to help being sarcastic with me. May I ask how many people are in the lift with you madam?" The guy replied. I couldn't help but smirk when Demi said.

"Just the two of us, sir."

"Okay then, because there are not so many of you. You'll have to wait for 3 hours because, other lifts have gone down around the city and these lifts have around 10-20 people in so they are our main priority at the moment madam. If you need anymore information please feel free to ring the buzzer again. Or if anything happen to one of you please ring again thank you." The guy told us.

The line went dead and then cut off. Demi slumped against the wall and slid down the side of the lift to sit on the floor. Demi had a short skirt on so she put her legs flat on the floor and smoothed down the pleats in it. I stood leaning on the opposite wall my legs crossed over and my hands in my jeans pockets.

"Soooo. Where were you off to?" I asked Demi softly.

"Just to the mall, do some shopping."

"Like you don't do enough of it." I replied in a tone. She was so spoiled. It was annoying.

"Excuse me? what are you trying to say."

"You have too many clothes, you wear things once then you never wear it again." I told her looking at her outfit.

Demi stood up and crossed her arms over her chest. Which only gave me a better view of her cleavage. "No I don't. I don't I swear. I wore this top 4 times since I bought it 3 months ago." I walked over to her and put my hands on her hips just above the rim of her skirt.

"You know Its really hot in here. I could take these off you if you want. You don't need to wear them right?" I whispered into Demi's ear.

"How about suck it bitch." Demi said as I slowly walked her backwards so her back was on the wall

"How about you suck it for me?" I asked her softly.

"No thanks. I've already had lunch." Demi smirked at me.

"Well you know? I haven't had my lunch yet."

"Too bad. You should of eaten something before you came out." Demi said in a teasing tone. Two of us can play that game. But I can do it better. I was going to get into Demi Lovato's pants. In one way or another.

"I did but I didn't know you were on the menu." I told her licking my lips.

"Mmmm, so what's on the menu for me then?"

"My pussy." I told Demi softly.

"Sounds appetizing."

"Oh believe me, it is." I pushed my lips on Demi's with an aggressive power. I didn't waste time on an invitation but Demi didn't waste time to let me have her. My tongue ran across Demi's bottom lip asking for permission. She let me in without a second thought. Our tongues exploring one another's mouths. I lifted Demi's leg up to my waist and held my hand on the inner of Demi's knees slowly raising it up Demi's skirt. I squeezed Demi's ass causing Demi to make a thrusting motion on me and let out a small moan. I grinned into the kiss. I moved my other hand below Demi's ass and picked Demi up. Demi wrapped her legs around my waist and I sat Demi on the metal pole that ran across the left hand side of the lift. I broke the kiss and started to kiss down Demi's collar bone Demi tilted her head to give me better access. I moved my hands from Demi's ass as my hands were playing with the hem of Demi's t-shirt I pulled it over Demi's head and continued kissing the hollow between Demi's neck and shoulder. My hands started fiddling with Demi's bra clasp trying to undo it. I finally did it.

I slid it off of Demi and worked my way down kissing Demi's body. I playfully kissed one of Demi's nipples. Which turned Demi on more. Demi couldn't hold back her moans now. Demi wanted me. My plan to get into Demi's pants. Was finally working. I came back up to kiss Demi's lips. With Demi's legs still wrapped around my waist. I picked Demi up again and walked over to the fold down chair located on the back wall. I pushed it down with my foot and sat Demi on it firmly. I moved away from Demi. I took of my plain white t-shirt and threw it aside.

Demi took of her shirt and threw it behind herself. Her eyes filled with lust. She was so hot right now, and she was all mine. We still had two and a half hours to work with. It was more than enough time. All the better to add foreplay right? I knelt down in front of her and playfully kissed her legs and worked up to her thigh my fingers messing with the rim of her boy shorts. I pulled them of her. She locked her legs together so they would come of more easily. Its only less work for me so I wasn't complaining. She still had her skirt on but she raised it to her stomach. I was going to give her an experience she would never forget. Period. She put both of her feet on my shoulders. Parting her legs giving me better access I parted her folds with my index finger. She was already wet from her own moisture which made it easier for me to do what I wanted. I slowly inserted my two fingers into her and she whimpered in response. My thumb found its way to her clit and I started making a circular motion. Her moans of pleasure made me even wetter. If that's possible? I was ready burst her smell her body her sweat I wanted every piece of her right now. I knew she wanted me in return. I was still kissing the inside of her thigh working my way to were I wanted to be. I picked up the pace with my fingers when she let out a small cry.

"Ohhh, fuck Jennette."

I replaced my thumb with my tongue which made her squirm in reaction more. My fingers now going at a fast pace and my tongue sucking on her clit I knew she was close I could tell by her screams.

"I'm close." She managed to blurt out. I wasn't gonna stop I was determind to see what she tasted like. Her breathing got heavier and faster

"Mmmmmmmmmmm. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck"

She hit her climax and I felt her tighten around my fingers and then release her fluids onto them. I slid out my fingers that were slick from her orgasm and placed them in my mouth licking every last drop. She tasted sweet. I wanted more. I licked between her folds. Making sure I got every last bit of residue of her.

She cupped my neck and pulled me up to her face and forcefully kissed me. I knew she could taste herself in the kiss which made it that much more hotter than I expected. I needed her now I was desperate for her. She undid my jeans and pulled them down to pool at my feet along with my panties. She stood up and pushed me onto the chair. She mounted my lap. There was still room on the chair for knees either side of me so she placed them there. Her bare skin grinding down on my pussy was not helping. I wanted her now. But she insisted on being a tease.

Our kiss was powerful. She needed it like I did. Okay so maybe I wanted it more seeing as she just got her release and she already climaxed. But I could make her do it again. She knew it. She moved one of her hands and she slid it down my chest making sure she sketched the outline if my trim body. She bit her lip in the process. Takin in the sight. Her hand firmly wrapped itself over my pussy and she started to slowly rub her hand up and down. Her thumb running over the clit and smearing the pre-cum that had formed. A moan left my lips and she giggled in response. She was taking her time just to punish me for all of the arguments we've ever had and all the times I've stolen her post because she has stolen mine. Her soft hands kept a steady rythem and every now and again she would moan down my ear. I got fed up of her going slow and I thrust my hips up causing a greater friction. Sudenly she stopped moving and she was looking in my eyes. Her arms wrapped effortlessly around my neck.

"What's the matter Demi?" Her voice sypathetic with a hint of sarcasm.

"You're my problem, well... Your teasing."

Demi's hands slid into his hair. She bit her lip. Looking at me all hot and sweaty and of course naked. "My teasing? I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about Demi. We've got about 30 minutes left in here. Now either were gonna have sex or we're gonna argue first. Then have sex." I told Demi unable to wait much longer.

Demi grabbed my face with both of her hands and crashed our lips together. I raised Demi's hips with her hands before Demi stopped me and pulled away from our kiss. "What does this mean for us?" She asked me.

"Nothing it is just sex. To pass the time. Now are we going to fuck or what?" I asked in a tone. Sick of her bullshit. Let's get it on already.

Demi nodded at me. I raised her hips gettting impatient and Demi positioned herself at my entrance and sliding down till our hips met and she covered my pussy with hers. My fingers dug into Demi's hips as Demi started to create a steady beat with her hips raising them up and down. Picking up pace along the way. As my fingers tightened their grip Demi knew I was close. Demi was getting tierd after a while and I used my force to help Demi raise her hips by lifting Demi up and down. I started raising my own hips in sync with Demi too making the pleasure unbearable. The soft moans. Grunts and whispers of Demi's name that left my lips filled the small space and soon we were both heavily panting. My speed picked up with my thrusts and so did Demi's.

"I'm so close Demi. So fucking close." I moaned in Demi's ear. Our lips joining to muffle our screams as we both reached our climaxes. Not wanting to make too much noise.

Demi felt my warm release inside of her. Demi sunk her head in between my shoulder and neck and moaned into skin. Our bodies fused together still both of us trying to catch our breaths. Then we heard a voice.

"Madam are you there madam?" Demi pressed the button next to us to talk trying not to sound out of breath she spoke.

"MmmHmmmm I'm here."

"The technical crew are on there way, you should be out in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

Demi removed my hand from the button Demi then cupped my face in her hands and I placed my hands on Demi's waist. We kissed again this time with passion. It was slow and sexy. Demi bit down on my bottom lip as Demi pulled away.

"We better get dressed, before someone sees us." Demi climbed off of me. She then found her clothes on the floor and put them on. I stood up and pulled my boxers and jeans up and Demi handed me my t-shirt. Suddenly the lift started moving. We were going down. We both looked around to see if there was any sign of our encounter. The doors opened on the ground floor. Demi picked up her bag and walked out as I followed behind. At the bottom was both of my brothers.

"I bet you made her day. Just you two alone in a lift for 1 hour? I'm surprised your both alive." Jason sounded smug.

"Well you know me I aim to please." I said winking at Demi. I turned and walked away with my brothers Jason, and Joey.

A/N: What a way to start this story huh? What should happen next? Leave me ideas! 


End file.
